Te deseo sin explicación y excusa
by Zoe374
Summary: Cuando los padres se entrometen en una relación hacen que esta sea muy difícil para la pareja... Mal Summary Dx mejor pasen y lean, espero que les guste.


Hola, bueno a los que siguen mis Fic…disculpen la demora! Estaba en un gran dilema con "Frágiles deseos como la arena" para ese fic tenía dos rumbos y pues ambos me gustaban y yo aún no me decidía por cual optar…así que tome la decisión de escribir ambos xDD espero que les guste…tendrá algunas cuantas similitudes hasta el capítulo tres pero después no, cada uno tomara su propio rumbo, espero que los lean y les guste mucho…ahm...También quería disculparme con los que siguen el Fic de "Inevitable" me robaron la memoria de mi celular y se me perdió todo el material que iba a publicar ;n; sobre mi otra historia que es "Estamos lejos de un final feliz" lo estaba haciendo con una amiga y bueno pues no apunte nada de como seguiría y todas las ideas se me fueron, lo siento Dx pero la próxima semana subiré el capítulo tres no se preocupen! Bueno eso es todo (creo) esto….espero que les guste esta nueva historia y de ante mano gracias por su comprensión ^^

**TE DESEO SIN EXPLICACION Y EXCUSA**

**Chapter one**

Ya era medio día, se encontraba listo para ir a su encuentro con la persona a quien amaba; llevaba puesto la ropa de siempre para no levantar sospechas de sus padres o de su hermano, aunque ¿Por qué preocuparse de Ike?, el pequeño canadiense apoyaba su relación con Stanley Randall Marsh, no había ningún problema.

Kyle y Stan, con 16 años de edad, habían empezado una relación amorosa ya cuatro meses atrás, de los cuales sus padres no estaban del todo enterados, ellos creen que sus hijos llevan apenas un mes juntos y eso era lo que odiaban Randy Marsh y Gerald Broflovski, habían hecho todo lo posible para separarlos, aun no aceptaban que sus hijos sean bisexuales, eso iba en contra de la naturaleza humana. Sheyla Broflovski también estaba en contra de eso, pero Sharon era la única que los apoyaba en su relación.

Sale de su habitación y se dirige a las escaleras, tenía casi todo calculado, es decir sabía lo que tenía que hacer y decir para poder salir de su casa, y sabía cómo hacer para que sus padres confiaran ciegamente en él y no dudaran de su palabra, nada podría salir mal. Baja por los escalones rápidamente y llega al pasillo que lo llevaba a la puerta principal de su casa, era ahora o nunca, tenía que hacerlo rápido para evitar la palabrería; uno…dos…tres…cuatro pasos y…

– ¿Kyle?-

Era la voz de su madre, el mencionado voltea y se encuentra con el rostro de Sheyla, mostraba enojo.

– ¿A dónde planeas ir jovencito? – la pelirroja se cruza de brazos.

– Yo tengo un trabajo grupal. – mintió.

– ¿Y planeas irte así como así sin avisar donde vas a estar y con quiénes? - Sheyla mostraba aún más enojo.

– Pues yo... – pensaba en que decir para salir de esta; su idea había sido que al dar un paso fuera de su casa gritaría fuertemente como que para ella lo oyera y diría "ya vuelvo", pero esto no funciono.

– Yo le dije que no estabas mamá. - se hizo escuchar el pequeño canadiense.

– ¿Eh? – ella voltea sorprendida.

– Yo creí que habías salido y pues yo le dije que no estabas… lo siento si cause algún problema. –

– Entiendo pero igual debió haber avisado antes. – voltea a ver de nuevo al pelirrojo.

– Se me olvido. – dijo desviando la mirada hacia su hermano, Ike solo le regalaba una sonrisa.

– Que esta sea la última vez Kyle… y ¿Dónde vas a estar y con quiénes? – se quería asegurar de que en ese supuesto trabajo grupal no estuviera involucrado Stanley Marsh.

– Pues va a ser en la casa de Kenny, y solo somos cuatro… Cartman, McCormick y… -

– ¿Stan? – pregunto Sheyla antes que su hijo pudiera terminar de responder la pregunta anterior.

– No, Butters – respondió tranquilamente.

– Esto es raro, ustedes siempre involucran a Stan en sus grupitos. – dijo con cierta duda.

– Pero ahora no hicimos grupo con él. –

– ¿Por qué?–

– ¿Pero no eran tú y mi padre los que todo este mes me han estado diciendo que me aleje de Stan?–

– Si… uhmm… está bien, puedes irte. - debía confiar en su hijo.

– Gracias…– dijo con un poco de molestia, para luego dar media vuelta y salir de su casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él escucho decir a su madre.

– Vuelve temprano. –

– No lo creo mamá. – murmuro para sí mismo.

Se sentía mal por mentirle a su madre de esta manera, pero era la única forma para poder ver a Stan, pero esto se volvía cada vez una molestia, verse a escondidas y aparentar amistad ante algunas personas para que no fueran con el chisme a su familia, deseaba que su madre sea así de comprensiva como lo era la madre de Stan, era la única que los apoyaba y aceptaba.

- Todo esto es una mierda – murmura con enojo apretando los puños con fuerza.

¿Por qué simplemente no los dejaban ser felices? ¿Por qué su familia se tenía que entrometer?, definitivamente odiaba esto; semanas antes había pensado en terminar su relación, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para hacerlo, él quería bastante a Stan, se sentía como si su vida estuviera completa, como si fuera ese algo que llena ese vacío dentro de él.

…

. . .

…

Tenía que haber salido de su casa hace dos minutos atrás, pero era difícil, maldición se había quedado completamente dormido, si no se apresuraba Kyle seguro se enojaría con él, sabía muy bien que al pelirrojo le gustaba la puntualidad en todo. Baja las escaleras rápidamente chocando sin querer con su padre.

Randy aún no había aceptado la relación que tenía con el hijo mayor de los Broflovski, algo que no le agradaba mucho a nuestro pelinegro, fue gracias a su madre que este acepto que tuviera una relación que fuera más que simples mejores amigos.

–Ya regreso. – avisa mientras que se disponía a abrir la puerta principal de su casa.

– ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas jovencito?– lo detiene tomándolo del cuello de la casaca que traía puesta, haciendo al menor parar en seco su camino, lo hace retroceder. Randy merecía una explicación, no podía salir así sin más y no decir en donde estaría.

–Tengo una cita y voy tarde Randy. – responde con desesperación.

– ¿Eh? ¿Cita? ¿Con quién?– fue la pregunta más tonta que pudo haber hecho a estas alturas.

–Kyle. – responde como si fuera lo más obvio y lo era.

–Ah. – es lo único que logra emitir, realmente desaprobaba esa relación, aun no se había tragado esa idea que su hijo fuera…gay.

–Randy me puedes soltar, voy tarde. – dice enojado zafándose del agarra del mayor.

–Pero igual, no puedes salir. –

– ¿Que? Pero…– voltea y ve a su padre, en su mirada demostraba la sorpresa que le tomo esa inesperada respuesta de parte del mayor hacia él.

–No puedes salir, tenías que haberme dicho a su tiempo, a tu madre y a mí. – Cruza sus brazos en su pecho, haciendo un gesto de enojo y desaprobación total, el menor solo se limita a entrecerrar los parpados.

–Papá, ya se lo dije a Sharon. – habla tranquilamente.

– ¿Qué?– no se lo creía ¡Joder! ¿Por qué siempre era el último en enterarse o recibir noticias?

Sharon que se encontraba en la cocina sale y ve a su hijo cada día más guapo y a su esposo con cara de idiota, ambos discutiendo sobre algo.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí?– pregunta tranquilamente, Randy voltea rápidamente.

–No, solo que nadie pide MI opinión y les vale madres lo que yo diga. – contesta frunciendo el cejo.

– ¿De qué hablas Randy?– no sabía a qué se refería su esposo con tal comentario.

–Esta así porque se acaba de enterar que voy de salida a una cita con Kyle y le he avisado. – responde a la pregunta hecha por su madre. Sharon solo atina a parpadear un par de veces para luego solo limitarse a sonreír.

–Si te lo dije Randy. – se acerca a él aun manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿Eh? No me dijiste nada. – acaso lo estaba tomando por idiota o algo.

–Si te avise. – contraataca.

– ¡Que no! Carajo, Sharon ¡no me avisaste!– alza la voz.

– ¡Si te lo dije! Lo que pasa es que nunca me escuchas. –

– ¿Qué? ¡Yo siempre te escucho mujer! –

–No lo haces, porque si lo hicieras hubieras sabido que hoy tu hijo tendría una cita con Kyle y que tú mismo lo aprobaste. –

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo aprobé eso? – pregunta evitando gritar por lo furioso que estaba.

– ¡Pues ayer cuando estábamos en la cama, te lo comente y tú aceptaste! – grita enojada y regresa a la cocina, haciendo sonar sus pisadas; Randy solo se limita a mantener su paciencia, voltea a ver a su hijo.

–Debo irme. –

–Lo sé, ya ve que se te hace tarde, pero regresaras temprano jovencito. – habla autoritariamente, ¡Ja! Como si sus hijos siempre le hicieran caso.

–Sí, sí ¡lo haré! – dice rápidamente, abre la puerta y sale de la casa y se dirige corriendo al parque de diversiones esperaba que su querido pelirrojo no estuviera enojado por su tardanza.

En la casa Randy no se había quedado nada contento, saca su teléfono celular y marca rápidamente un número, espera a que le contesten del otro lado de la línea.

…

. . .

…

Sentado sobre el sofá compartiendo un acto comprometedor y vergonzoso. Con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos, conteniéndose, tratando de no dejar escapar un suspiro o gemido para complacer al contrario, tenía ambas manos a los costados tratando de sujetar algo sobre donde estaba sentado, era blando, sí, pero no podía coger entre sus manos, quería algo desesperadamente, su respiración era entrecortada, deseaba profundamente que el otro parase aquel acto indebido.

–Chris… de-detente…– consigue decir sin obtener respuesta del otro.

El castaño arrodillado frente al otro con ambas manos sujetando las rodillas del rubio, con medio cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y su boca ocupada en aquel acto en proceso.

–Por…fa-favor…de-detente Chris. – sin querer deja salir un gemido. El francés aleja un poco sus labios del miembro del rubio y esboza una ligera sonrisa, sabía que Greg no resistiría mucho.

– ¿No te gusta?– pregunta descaradamente. Se sonroja notablemente, abre la boca con intenciones de contestar aquella pregunta pero una melodía agradable resonó en la habitación. A un lado de él tenía su casaca y el sonido provenía de un bolsillo, enojando mucho al francés por interrumpir de esta manera su propósito; el rubio coge la prenda entre sus manos y saca su celular contestando a la persona del otro lado de la línea poniéndolo en modo de altavoz.

–El pájaro salió de su nido, cazadores al acecho. – dicen del otro lado de la línea que resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que de Randy Marsh. Ambos no entienden lo que el mayor decía, el topo le quita enojado el celular a Gregory.

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunta enojado.

–Stan salió así que síganlo. –

–Y tú quien te crees para interrumpirnos así como si nada, estábamos en medio de…– antes de que el francés pudiera dar información de tal calibre le quita el celular.

–Si ya vamos detrás de él espero que la paga esta vez sea buena. – habla de una forma dominante.

–Sí lo será, ahora vayan detrás de mi hijo. – corta la llamada. Gregory suspira algo más tranquilo, mira a su pareja al rostro y se encuentra con un Christopher demasiado enojado y con un aura que daba temor.

–Se-será mejor que vayamos ahora mismo…– el contrario frunce el cejo y se pone de pie, toma su pala dándole la espalda al inglés, el rubio suspira nuevamente.

–Cuando esto acabe, tú y yo terminaremos lo que empezamos. – al decir esto hace que el otro sienta un escalofrío.

–… ¿eh?– aun sorprendido por tales palabras que había pronunciado el otro, logra ponerse de pie y arreglarse la ropa.

–Ya me oíste. – se dirige a la puerta de salida y la abre. Voltea a ver a Gregory, este solo se limita a quedarse en silencio, suspira y sale esperando que el otro lo siguiera.

To Be Continued…


End file.
